deathbattlefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
King Pig VS King Dedede
Time to get greedy! King Pig VS King Dedede is a What-If? episode of Death Battle, with my previous episode being Bolt (SquirrelKidd) VS WhiteBladeZero. Description Bad Piggies VS Kirby! Both combatants are literal greedy animal kings with firepower! Who will win? Who will die? Interlude Boomstick: Ya know, I've always wanted to know who's greedier. A guy with tons of food packets on the floor, or animal kings with all sorts of crazy minions and capable of eating until their hearts content! Wiz: Like King Pig! The ruler of Piggy Island. Boomstick: And King Dedede. The ruler of Dreamland. Wiz: This will NOT be another army match, which means no minions such as Bad Piggies and Waddle Dees, allowed. We will be giving these combatants they're original powers, and King Pig will be using the parts to customize machines for combat in this fight. And to make this battle more fairer, we will be analyzing King Dedede from the Smash Bros series. Boomstick: He's Wiz and I'm Boomstick! Wiz: And it's our job to analyze their weapons, armor, and skills, to find out who would win, a Death Battle. King Pig (Cues Bad Piggies Main Theme) Wiz: The Bad Piggies are from an island full of pigs, but also very greedy. Boomstick: And then back in Piggy Island, the pigs found a couple of pissed off birds, committing overkill on a butterfly who touched their eggs. Wiz: And if you include their fact of being so greedy they actually stole the eggs, making the Angry Birds stalk them ever since 2009. Boomstick: But the one Bad Piggy behind all of this is without a doubt, King Pig. Wiz: King Pig is creative, like most of the Bad Piggies, he manages to come up with even the greatest ideas for machines and vehicles etc. Boomstick: INCLUDING EATING PLATES! HOW THE FUCK CAN PIGKIND EVEN DO THAT!? Wiz: It must be his teeth, you see. Plates are a really hard substance, and when King Pig was first eating from a plate, he was moving it all about and it didn't shatter, so the plate is likely not made from china or glass, so I guess that King Pig has teeth sharp as Dracula. Boomstick: And when it comes to machines, he sure knows how to do them! Wiz: He has balloons, soda, weight bags, fireworks, metal boxes, and much much more. (Cues Ftue - Angry Birds Go! Soundtrack) Boomstick: When it comes to close combat, he uses boxing gloves... in boxes. Wiz: And King Pig is also kinda like Kirby, and Kirby is a baby capable of lifting beyond heavy things. King Pig once lifted a fish which is possibly 16 King Pigs heavier and 2 Kings Pigs taller, WITH A FISHING ROD, but after his machine is destroyed, he actually cries and is desperate for a dummy. I guess that he's a toddler? or maybe his parents never thought him much about life, well I guess that's what you get from mean parents. And due to this fact, he abuses his fellow Bad Piggies at the best of times, which can prove one thing and one thing only... King Pig is a baby. Boomstick: Haha, take that Game Theory! Wiz: Despite his huge appetite, King Pig could just one day be one of the deadliest characters in Angry Birds history. King Pig flips a plate in the air after finishing it, then eats it. King Pig: NOMNOMNUMNONNOMNOMNOM! King Dedede (Cues King Dedede's Theme (SSBB)) Wiz: In the Kingdom of Dreamland there has always been a ruler to make everything the way he wants. Boomstick: A BLUE KING PENGUIN WITH MITTENS AND A HAMMER!? anyways, it's King Dedede. Wiz: Due to having to do so much work done, and usually being the one who gets bad things happened to him, he is such an extremely selfish king. Boomstick: He is friends with Kirby sometimes, but he mostly does things unbecoming a king. Wiz: Such as stealing the the kingdom's food supplies or all the stars from the sky. Boomstick: WHAT THE FUCK!? HOW DOES A PENGUIN WHO EATS A LOT STEAL STARS FROM THE SKY!? Wiz: Dedede can inhale his enemies- Boomstick: Like Kirby! Wiz: Thentheygoinhismouthandhecanspitthemoutafterhewalksaroundabit. Boomstick: WHAT THE FUCK!? Wiz: But it is possible for his opponent to escape and if he doesn't walk around and instantly spits out his opponent, his opponent will get 2% more damaged. And he also knows the Dedede Storm. Boomstick: Which, instead of inhaling opponents, this separate move blows them outwards. Hey! if I knew King Dedede's Phone number, I could use him to preform that move to get Wiz out of bed! Wiz: Can you shut up? (sigh) He also knows the Super Dedede Jump. King Dedede demonstrates the Super Dedede Jump on Mario. Wiz: The Super Dedede jump does 4% more damage to an opponent if on the ground, and also buries grounded opponents on impact. Boomstick: The Rising Dedede gives Dedede damage during the jump then falls down completely helpless! Wiz: And the Quick Dedede Jump is faster, weaker, and lower than the default jump. And his hammer is actually, a Jet Hammer. Boomstick: This motherfucker can burn you to smithereens without any problems whatsoever! Wiz: But if the hammer is still being charged at full power, King Dedede will slowly keep getting damaged. Boomstick: But the Armored Jet Hammer makes Dedede immune to flinching wile charging, though the attack is weaker than the original and he takes self-damage faster. Wiz: He can also charge his Jet Hammer, charging the attack pushes Dedede backwards, while unleashing it propels him forward. Boomstick: And the most badass move you'll ever see before you die, is without any doubts so far, the Dedede burst! (Cues Butter Building (SSBB)) Wiz: But despite what we said last time, because King Dedede isn't all that bad, and sometimes does good deeds. And while he and Kirby often battle, they've been known together to compete good-naturedly at speed-eating contests and minigames. Boomstick: I suggest you'd rather be friends with this badass powerhouse than getting in his way! King Dedede catches the falling Luigi Trophy on his hammer then throws it onto the ground. King Dedede's theme plays for a short time. Words read: KING DEDEDE Fight Location: Piggy Island ---- (Cues Build Mode (Bad Piggies)) Location: King Pig's Castle King Pig is plotting with the other pigs on how to steal the eggs. (as always. -_-) (Cues Gourmet Race (SSBB)) King Dedede bursts down the door with his hammer. King Dedede: Oh look! a pig just desperate to become bacon in no time! let's do this pal! King Pig gets grouchy, then gets into his fighting stance, so does King Dedede. = FIGHT! = King Pig shoots 4 fireworks at King Dedede. King Dedede destroys the first 2, then he gets pushed back by 2 fireworks. King Dedede then falls down the stairs, making a huge lump in the ground. All the Bad Piggies, (expect for Corporal Pig) run away in fear. Corporal Pig launches a rocket at King Dedede, then King Dedede hits it back at Corporal. Corporal Pig runs away in fear, then gets hit by the rocket. King Pig then creates a vehicle, strongest tires and made from metal, with 2 rockets on the back. King Pig then throws a heavy sack on top on King Dedede, and comes rolling down the stairs. King Dedede hits the sack into the air, but then while distracted, King Pig hits Dedede right in the stomach with his vehicle. King Dedede then uses the Super Dedede Jump to get off the vehicle. Then King Pig throws a TNT box directly at King Dedede, which directly hits him. King Pig then also jumps off the vehicle. (Cues Masked Dedede (Kirby Triple Deluxe)) King Dedede then runs up to King Pig, then King Pig fires a soda bottle at King Dedede, which then King Dedede hits away, but he hit it away while being so close to King Pig, King Pig actually takes a chomp out of King Dedede's hammer. King Pig throws TNT into the air while Dedede isn't looking. King Dedede then starts to inhale King Pig so close to him with all his might. Then the TNT drops on top on King Dedede's head, then explodes, then you see Dedede burnt to a crisp, only showing his skeleton. Conclusion = KO! = (Cues Bad Piggies Theme (Dj Dixkron Remix)) King Pig then uses one more TNT box, then blasts King Dedede's skull into the ocean. Boomstick: Ok... Did A PIG seriously just take a chomp out of Dedede's hammer!?!? Wiz: Yep. This was actually a close call. King Dedede definetley had better aerial attacks then King Pig, and had a hammer, but King Pig can survive falls from heights that nobody else possibly could. Boomstick: And although King Dedede is more clever than King Pig, he wasn't good enough to combat his weaponry of fireworks, soda, and a lot more... I'm kinda starting to feel thirsty now. Wiz: Hey! At least it was a close match! Boomstick: Sure thing! But in the end, King Dedede should've learned how do dive by now. Wiz: The winner is King Pig. Next Time Boomstick: Next Time on Death Battle! https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=OXuVCDH0TUU End Wiz: If you enjoyed this episode then definitely remember to check out our previous episode! Bolt (SquirrelKidd) VS WhiteBladeZero! Boomstick: And you can still request fights! And Batman VS El Tigre is being thought of. So please remember to be hyped when that comes out! Wiz: And this fight wouldn't exist if it were not for Death Battle. See you on the next episode! Who were you cheering for? King Pig King Dedede Who did you think would win? King Pig King Dedede Trivia *Due to the fact that King Dedede could easily win, the Super Smash Bros version of King Dedede was used instead. *Compared to Apro319, this is his most rushed episode yet, due to it being created 2 days after Bolt (SquirrelKidd) VS WhiteBladeZero. Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:'Animals' themed Death Battles Category:Apro319 Category:Completed What-If? Death Battles Category:Rovio Vs Nintendo themed Death Battles Category:Angry Birds vs Kirby themed Death Battle Category:Death Battles with a returning DBX combatant Category:'Video Games' themed Death Battles Category:'Final Boss' themed DEATH BATTLE's Category:Anti Hero themed Death Battles Category:Royal themed Death Battle Category:'East vs West' themed Death Battles Category:Death Battles with Music